


WarChild

by AgentLin



Series: Fakes [2]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Jack’s phone started to vibrate in her pants. She reached into her pocket, saw who was calling and answered.“Have you found Gavin?”“Yeah. He’s racing tonight Geoff.”“Are you serious?”“I’m afraid so.”“Son of a bitch. How much did he spend?”“Four grand.”Geoff laughed over the phone. “What’s he driving.”“His 2012 Nissan.”“Let him race, I suppose he deserves it. Get back before two in the morning.”“You got it.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Jack!”

    Jeremy was calling out to his friend as he pushed through the crowd. The people around him were cheering and jumping around making it difficult to walk. He could see Jack off in the distant looking around as well. Jack caught sight of Jeremy and the two met in the crowd.

“Have you found him yet?” Jack asked.

“No. Are you sure he’s here?”

“Yup. His phone GPS leads here.”

“Where the fuck is Gavin?”

“You talking about Gavin Free?” A girl from the crowd asked.

    Both Jack and Jeremy turned to see a girl from the crowd. She had short blond hair, wearing short shorts, silver heels and a black crop top.

“Yeah. You know where he is?” Jeremy asked.

“Everyone does.”

“Please don’t tell me he’s racing.” Jack said as she rubbed her temple.

“Yup.”

“God damn it. How much?”

“Four grand.”

“Where is he?”

“Up front, where everyone’s looking and cheering. The race is starting soon.”

“Thanks.”

    The two of them stayed together pushing through the crowd. It wasn’t long before they saw four cars lined up. It was easy to spot Gavin in his purple 2012 Nissan GT-R. Jack’s phone started to vibrate in her pants. She reached into her pocket, saw who was calling and answered.

“Have you found Gavin?”

“Yeah. He’s racing tonight Geoff.”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Son of a bitch. How much did he spend?”

“Four grand.”

Geoff laughed over the phone. “What’s he driving.”

“His 2012 Nissan.”

“Let him race, I suppose he deserves it. Get back before two in the morning.”

“You got it.”

    Jack hung up and smiled at Jeremy. She told him to wait up while she went to go talk with Gavin. The racers were all hitting the gas, revving up their engines. Jack ignored the danger and walked up to Gavin’s window.

“Hey Gavin.” She leaned down into the window, and smiled at him. “Funny finding you here.”

“Jack!” Gavin forced a smile, knowing he was in trouble. “What are you doing here?”

“Well you disappeared and some people got worried, tracked you down and here you are.”

“I...did you tell Geoff?”

“Just got off the phone with him.”

“Oh, look I-”

“He says good luck.”

“Really?”

“Just don’t fuck up the car, cause you’re driving this home.”

“Got it.”

    Gavin pulled down his shades, glad to have his family’s support. Jack backed away from the cars going back with Jeremy.

“So he’s racing.”

“Let him have fun. We’ve got race cars for a reason.”

“Not for public racing though.” Jeremy said. “You know he might win.”

“You think?”

“I saw Trevor working on this car a few days ago. It’s greatly upgraded but I don’t know if it was designed for city roads.”

“We’ll see.”

    The same girl who had talked to Jack and Jeremy earlier walked up to the front of the cars. She pulled her bra out of her shirt, shouting at the racers to get ready. The cars began to rev up to another level and the crowd got louder. Neither Jeremy or Jack had ever been out to a public race, they had no idea it got so loud.

“Racers ready!” The girl shouted and dropped her bra. “GO!”

    The cars speed off and people ran onto the road cheering as the cars faded into the distance. Jeremy had a really good feeling Gavin would win the race. Jack was happy too but still worried for her boy, they don’t do street races for a reason.

♥♥♥♥♥

    Gavin had the windows down, letting the wind hit his face. He had wanted to street race for years now but Geoff never really allowed it. Sneaking out usually wouldn’t work since then he’d have to explain why his car needed fuel. This time he said fuck it and snuck out though in hindsight he should have known he’d get found.

    Out of the four racers he was actually in first. Maybe he was cheating, he wasn’t some cocky kid betting his money and racing. He knew how to handle a car, knew how to drive like a pro, years of driving getaway cars teaches you something. It had nothing to do with the illegal setup of nos tanks in the car. The race was already fun as it is. Gavin grinned even wider when he heard police sirens.

    Even in the beautiful Los Santos street racing was still illegal. Gavin’s always heard stories of people getting arrested for street racing. This race was his and he wasn’t going to let them shut it down. He floored it and kept going, ignoring the calls to stop. Cop cars could not catch up to him, this he knew. They’d give up, if they were smart.

    The race kept going and suddenly there were other cars on the road. They had tinted windows and fake license plates. The side windows started rolling down and people in masks leaned out with semiautomatic rifles. They fired on the cop cars, throwing them off the road and causing them to crash.

    That was new to Gavin. What he didn’t know was that there were others nearby ready to mow down the cops in order to keep the race going. The people in masks cheered and then they disappeared. Yet during the whole business one of the racers lost control and fell out of the race. Truth is Gavin was more of a last minute entry, replacing some guy who had chickened out. Originally he had shown up to watch, racing was definitely better.

    Now he was halfway to the end, some other racer right on his anus. He had to admit they were fast and could possibly get ahead of him. Speed was never everything in a race. The third racer was nowhere in sight, didn’t matter at that point, the race was between Gavin and some other person.

    They were right there, edging closer, and Gavin had sweat running down his face. He wasn’t losing. He snuck out for thrills, even if he probably made the others worry about him. Though he got lucky with Geoff giving his blessings for the race. Gavin was determined to win, to go home proud, and to make this whole thing worth it. The only problem was that the race had been rigged.

    This other person right behind Gavin had planned the whole thing. Messed with the other racers vehicles, except for Gavin. His last minute entry had screwed with the whole plan. Or at least it should have but there was always a way to fix it. They guy pushed down on the gas trying to get closer to Gavin. Once he was close enough he hit the side of Gavin’s bumper with enough force to cause him to spin out.

    Gavin lost control at the wheel. He tried to steady the car but things only got worse. His attempts only caused the car to flip over. It rolled around before stopping, remaining upside down. Gavin hung upside down, already feeling sore and bleeding from multiple places. Tomorrow was gonna be a bitch. He reached for his seat belt and got it off.

    He hit his head on the roof of the car. His side window was smashed so he reached outside the car to pull himself out. He was halfway out when he heard a gun cocking. Gavin looked behind him to see a guy pointing a gun at him. He grinned and just laid down on the floor, half of his body still in the wreckage.

“You know that’s cheating mate.” Gavin laughed.

“Shut up. I wasn’t gonna let some rookie twink win.”

“All this trouble, for what? Twelve grand? Sounds desperate.”

“Respect comes with the cash.”

“Right and who doesn’t want that.”

“Hey!”

    Another voice caught both their attention. Gavin’s car had stopped off to the side of the road, but coming towards them were two people. He would recognize that _‘hey’_ anywhere. Jeremy and Jack were walking down the road towards them.

“Something wrong?” Jack questioned.

The guy pointed his gun at them. “Stop right there. You shouldn’t be here.”

“Well shouldn’t you be in a car?”

“Shut up bitch.”

    The gun went off. Jack got two bullets in her chest and fell over. Before Jeremy could do anything he got a bullet in the face. Both were down instantly and Gavin lost his smile.

“Friends of yours?”

“Yeah…” Gavin was pissed off now, but there was something he could do. “What’s your name?”

“Huh?”

“Your name? I’m assuming you have one.”

“Why do you care?”

“Just curious. I’d like to know the name of the arse who’s gonna kill me for twelve thousand dollars.”

“Jay.”

“Can I make a call, Jay? My last phone call if you don’t mind.”

“What the hell? I mean...sure, not like it’s gonna help you.”

“Cheers mate.”

    Gavin reached for his phone, his arms aching from the movement. He looked through his contacts and called someone. The phone rang for a bit before someone answered.

“Yo, Frisbee, how’s it going...yeah I’m pretty good. Look I’m in a bit of a jam...three down...yup...the double J’s. Yeah I know, I know...hold on a second.” Gavin moved the phone away from his ear and looked up at Jay. “You know what street we’re on? Oh wait never mind, there’s a sign over there.” Gavin giggled and got back on the phone. “So I’m...oh...you can do that? Cool...anyway I’m going to need a pick up...also my cars busted, don’t tell dad…”

“Get the fuck off the phone.” Jay said.

“Alright, alright.” Gavin said. “Hey, get Treyco while you’re at it.”

    Gavin hung up his phone and put it on the ground next to him. The guy kicked away his phone and shot it. Gavin frowned, he’d have to get a new one now. He sighed then looked up at Jay, the gun barrel right above his head.

“Well Jay,” Gavin looked at his watch. “It’s 10:45, so I’ll see you at midnight. Also, this watch is solid gold, you might like it.”

“You’re a fucking weirdo.”

Gavin stared at him. “You really have no idea who I am, do you?”

“Doesn’t matter. Not many people remember the dead.”

    The gun fired and Gavin’s world faded into black. For the moment anyway.

♥♥♥♥♥

    Gavin jumped up screaming. The freaking bullet went right to his head. Not the first death like that but it still hurt. As Gavin ignored the pain he noticed he was in the back of a van. Michael was there by his side, glaring at him, while Caleb was on the other side putting alcohol on a cotton ball.

“Did you seriously have to go street racing.” Michael asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

“I had some free time.”

“And you don’t fucken tell me!”

“Yeah...sorry.”

“Just tell me next time, I’d love to cheer you on.”

    Michael smiled and Gavin did the same. Caleb lightly dabbed Gavin’s forehead with the cotton ball. He had already removed the bullet and cleaned up the blood. He was just disinfecting the wound.

“How are Jeremy and Jack?” Gavin asked.

“Fine.” Caleb said. “Jack only had two bullet in her chest, neither were lethal. Just passed out and Jeremy got up a while ago.”

“Where are they?”

“Trevor came by with the tow truck. Took your thrashed up car back home and took Jeremy and Jack as well.”

“Yeah, now that you’re up we should get going too.” Michael said.

“Nah, I’ve got some business to deal with.”

“You know the fucker who shot you?”

“Yup, names Jay, took my watch.” Gavin said holding up his arm. “According to Caleb over here my watch has a tracker and I want it back.”

Michael grinned. “Then let’s go have some fun.”

    He grabbed the laptop by his side and started typing. There are a few things each of the Fakes usually carry that had some sort of tracker on it. Once they locked on Gavin’s watch Caleb jumped into the driver's seat and started the van. Gavin stayed with Michael in the back.

    They sat on the floor, Michael shouting directions to Caleb at first until he decided to just put the laptop on the passenger seat. Once that was out of the way Michael pinned Gavin down, pressing little kisses all over his face.

“You had me really worried you know.” Michael whispered.

“I’m sorry boi.” Gavin said, trying to hold back a moan. “Just wanted some thrills tonight.”

“Why didn’t you tell me. You know I could always give you what you want.”

“I might have been a bit beeved up when I left the house.”

“Drinking and driving then. I might have to punish you for that.”

“Are you a cop?”

“I could be.”

    The van hit a hard stop and Michael was thrown back. He hit the back of Caleb’s seat. He rubbed his head and groaned.

“We’re here.” Caleb said. “That green house on the left.”

    Gavin winked at Michael and rolled over. He got up and opened the back of the van. He looked over at the house then back at Michael who was grabbing some guns. Michael handed Gavin his golden pistol. The boy smiled as he checked the bullets and cocked the gun. When Michael jumped out he had his spiked bat in hand. For small things like this the more bloody weapons were the most fun.

    They casually walked up to the house. Gavin was about to knock but he stopped. He asked Michael for his phone then checked the time, two minutes till midnight. That meant waiting. Michael questioned him but once Gavin explained he laughed and agreed. After two minutes Gavin knocked and Jay answered the door.

“Holy shit!”

    Jay saw Gavin’s big smile when he opened the door. He couldn’t believe what he saw. His face grew white and he ran back into his house. Gavin raised up his gun and shot his leg, causing him to fall and lay squirming on his living room floor. He let himself in with Michael right behind him.

“What’s wrong Jay? I told you I’d see you at midnight. I’m right on time.”

“How the fuck are you-”

    Michael took a swing at him, hitting his other leg straight on. The guy screamed, which only made Michael smile.

“You know what, this might be a bad time.” Gavin said. “How about you just give me those twelve grand you owe me. You can keep the respect.”

“What’s wrong with you dude? You’re supposed to be dead!”

    Gavin sighed in frustration and sat himself down on the guys stomach, the barrel of his gun pressed right against his temple.

“Look I can be here all night, but you’ve got your legs to tend to. Sooner you give me my money, the sooner I’ll leave and you’ll have a much better chance of living.”

“Up...upstairs man. Cash is right on my nightstand.”

“Alright, now we’re getting somewhere. Boi could you-”

“Yeah.”

    Michael rested his bat on his shoulder and went upstairs. Gavin stayed where he was.

“Now, my gold watch please.”

    Jay had been wearing it and carefully took it off, his hands shaking. He held it up to Gavin but he shook his head.

“You took it off of me, so you’ll put it back.”

    The guy nodded and Gavin held out his hand. He put the watch on Gavin’s wrist and nervously smiled when he was done.

“Who are you man?” Jay asked, his voice shaking.

Gavin laughed. “Next time you wanna try something you should ask around for who you could be dealing with. I’m the Fakes golden boy.”

    Michael came jumping down the stairs, smashing a few pictures on the way down. He held up the money.

“All here, counted it myself.”

“Good.”

    Gavin moved away his gun then slapped Jay with it. Immediate knock out. He bounced on his stomach for a moment then got up. Michael handed him the money. They walked out of the house and Michael quietly closed the door.

“You think he’ll live?” Gavin asked.

“I don’t know, but I do know the spikes on my bat aren’t sanitized. He’ll probably get an infection.”

“You probably should clean that.”

“Tomorrow, maybe. Let’s just got home.”

“Let’s.”

    The boys hopped back into the van. Gavin shut the doors behind him and told Caleb to drive. He started up the van and drove off. In the back Gavin and Michael sat together, holding hands. Just another night in Los Santos for them.

♥♥♥♥♥

    It was almost one in the morning when Gavin and Michael finally got home. Caleb took them all the way up to the garage and parked the van. He immediately hopped out and left but noticed that Jack was there to see them in. She wasn’t so happy. Michael grinned and said he’d see Gavin in a bit before leaving him alone with Jack.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked.    

    Despite being a bit mad at Gavin her protective nature always came out first. She was upset he snuck out but after what happened she was glad he was home.

“Yeah. It was just a bullet to the head. I’ve had worse.”

“I know.” Jack reached over and examined Gavin’s head. The wound had already healed. “I hope you learned why we don’t street race.”

“I’ve got it now mum.”

Jack couldn’t help but smile. “Well I don’t know how Geoff will react but I’ll try to put him at ease.”

“Thanks and don’t worry about the car. I got twelve thousand dollars, gave it to Caleb to pay for the car repairs.”

“Well that’s certainly good news. Now get out of here. I’m sure Michael’s waiting for you.”

    Gavin smiled and hugged Jack. He waved goodbye as he left the garage. Jack stayed in the garage for a bit before heading up to the penthouse to find Geoff. It was another busy night but at this hour she knew where he was.

♥♥♥♥♥

    The most important thing about the Fakes was that they didn’t rely on heists alone for money. Back then maybe they did but now they were always rolling in wealth. Geoff was a genius when it came to investing the crews’ money.

    Long ago Geoff bought the entire building they lived in. He had it all redone and certainly upgraded their penthouse. Fifteen floors of pure space and Geoff did what no one really expected. He made a club. To this day it still runs smoothly and makes them all the wealthiest people in Los Santos. But this wasn’t just any club. No, Geoff made this club the best one Los Santos had ever known.

    He called it WarChild and it was the club you wanted to be at. The first two floors were open to the public. That’s where the party was at. The club itself was huge. The first floor was mostly just a dance floor with a mini bar off to the side. The real good, hard, heavy booze was on the second floor. Up there was where the DJ spun some tracks. The full bars off on the sides with only the best quality alcohol money could buy. Walking in through the front doors allowed you to see the club for all its beauty.

    The dance floor and minibar from the first floor. Then curved stairs halfway through leading up to the slightly smaller second floor, still got plenty of room for dancing. Yet the second floor had a few more thrills. On occasion Geoff had shows but most of the time all the poles and cages were for the public to entertain themselves with. Twenty five bucks to get in most times. If there was a special show the price would go up. The club always had good business, running from six at night till six in the morning.

    The next two floors up, third and fourth, had multiple giant rooms. On those floors you can rent out one or more of the venues for private parties. Those parties wouldn’t last as long, running from seven to five in the morning. They had their own bars there and on occasion the club would provide a DJ if requested. Those place were quite open to customization. Private shows, some guy being a DJ for their friends, birthday parties, but of course the most common were bachelor parties. The venue prices start at 4K and go up from there depending on the kind of party and what the club is asked to provide. A good amount of money comes from those floors alone.

    Although with all the other space in the building and the way Los Santos is Geoff took his genius to another level. Floors five and six were all hotel rooms. They could be rented out by whoever for however long necessary. In all honesty some people lived in the building for a few years now. Seven hundred for a week, seven days and nights, or one fifty per night. Others who usually live in the building pay 6K a month. The place may be a bit pricy but it had excellent room service and maintenance. Also, got to love the free wifi and cable. It’s a relatively nice place but may not be someone’s style since many of it’s customers hang out in the club below.

    With all this work one would wonder how it runs so smoothly. Truth is, Geoff has a big dedicated staff. The seventh floor was where most supplies were stored. All the cleaning supplies, extra bedding and of course where the kitchen was located. It was all separated throughout the floor and all the employees had their own place to be at. It was a great system in place and there are rarely ever any complains of service that don’t come from drunks. The floors seven to ten are no longer open to the public, only employees, and even then only certain employees on certain floors.

    The eight floor was another hotel room style floor, but for staff only. All the chefs, cleaning personal, bartenders, bouncer, etc. had their own rooms on that floor. Of course they could chose to live outside the building but they rarely did. The rooms and service, and booze, in the building were free for staff members. All that’s asked is hard work, which may not seem like much but the club is a pretty big and busy place. Their paychecks were mainly spent on luxury things and clothes since everything else they were provided with. Yet even on that floor there was a section that was closed off. That part of the floor was strictly for the personal employees of the Fake AH Crew.

    One-fourth of the eight floor was completely closed off, no way in except for a private elevator. It only took them down to sub-level one or up to the penthouse and roof. There was tight security on those elevators but they got all the luxury. As mentioned there are sub-levels, three to be exact. Sub-level three was only accessible to WarChild employees and some long time residents. Sub-level two was for VIP parking and sub-level one is strictly for the Fakes and their personal employees. Besides the private elevator up to their homes there was a giant service elevator to take their vehicles up to floor nine or ten. Up there, on the ninth floor, was where they stored their personal vehicles, the garage. The tenth floor was the shop where they fixed up the cars.

    That’s where questions come up. Anyone who knows about the Fakes knows they ride in style but cars don’t always get trashed on heists. So why have an entire floor be a mechanic shop. Simple, floors eleven through fourteen are all connected, by a race track. A special VIP exclusive from WarChild is being allowed on those floors to watch, drink, and maybe participate in the races. The Fakes do race on occasion, they don’t lose, and other times they just hang around. It’s a special treat for those who can afford a pass, the more money the more time you can spend up there. Yet there’s more.

    Everyone knows the Fakes live on the fifteenth floor, the penthouse. Don’t even try to attack, that place is impervious. Up there though, a part of the penthouse is opened up for even higher VIP’s. Access to a beautiful view of Los Santos, expensive booze and most likely a better chance to hang out with the Fakes in person. There was no doubt the Fakes were always rolling in money. WarChild was the club to be at and the VIP’s had all the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack took the private elevator in the garage and went up to the penthouse. It was too early to be in bed for Geoff so she knew where she’d find him. The living room of their home had glass windows to stare out into the city skyline. There was Geoff, a glass of something in hand, and his eyes fixed on the city, his city.

She was about to speak when she noticed five bottles of Vodka on the coffee table. Two of those bottles were empty and a third was already opened. She frowned and went over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“How many times have you OD?”

Chuckles a bit. “Zero. I take it slow Jack, you know that.”

“It won’t stop me from worrying.” 

“I know.” He grabs her hand and kisses it. “How are the boys, Frisbee called me with a 911. Both the J’s and Gavin. You know I hate those calls.”

“I was just hit in the chest, passed out.”

“And Jeremy? Gavin?”

“Headshots…I’m sorry.” Jack said. 

“It wasn’t your fault. You may live forever but you’re not supergirl.”

“I could be?”

Laughs. “Really? Seriously Jackie, are you okay?”

“I’m good. Caleb patched us up.”

“He’s good for something.”

“Geoff!” She hits his shoulder playfully. “He is important, where else can we get a doctor who knows how to care for immortals?”

“I’m just joking. I know he’s valuable, but I still worry.” 

    Jack smiles softly and takes the glass from his hand, putting it down on the table. She pulls him back onto the couch and sits down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Do you want a bloody mary?” She asked.

“No. That’s for the next morning.”

“Yeah, but I figured you’d want one now.”

“No, but thank you.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes my dear?”

“Why did you let Gavin race? We don’t usually allow it.”

“Well, I thought I’d let him as an early birthday present. Speaking of which, we need to figure out what we’re gonna do for our golden boy’s birthday.”

Jack sighs. “How do we do it this year? I will admit, it’s hard to make parties for the lads. They’re so energetic, except for Ray.”

“They’re like rabbits but Ray’s more of a sloth.”

“Yeah I guess so, but we’ll come up with something.”

They stayed together seated on the couch and Geoff stared at the empty bottles. It didn’t take long for her to notice his face and the smile faded back to a frown.

“Geoff, how many times did you OD?”

“I told you, zero.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Geoff sighed and looked away, out into the city. “Three times.”

“What!” Jack got up and stood over Geoff. “Why? What if someone found you!” She sighed and got down on her knees, getting Geoff to look down at her. “Why?”

“Three. Three 911 calls. Maybe you all didn’t die but still. Jack...what if this...this isn’t forever.”

“Geoff you can’t think like that.”

“I can’t help but worry, especially when the lads are so reckless sometimes. What if one day they die and...don’t wake up again?”

“Hey,” She got down on her knees and cupped Geoff’s face. “We’re here now and that’s what matters. Don’t think like that. You always worry to this level when you’re drunk as fuck.”

“Sh, don’t raise your voice Jackie.”

“I won’t, just...we’re here, all of us.”

“Are all my little ducks in a row?” Geoff said with a smile.

“Yes, all your little ducks are in a row Geoff.”

“Good. I don’t want them wandering off…”

“I’ll make sure no one leaves anymore tonight.”

Jack watches as Geoff slowly drifts off to sleep. She smiles softly and gets up kissing his forehead gently and grabbing a blanket. She tucks him in then cleans up the living room, leaving it as it should and returning the bottles of alcohol to their rightful place, kitchen storage. And by kitchen she meant the buildings huge kitchen on the eighth floor.

It was only two in the morning when she finally went to her room. There was no doubt in her mind that none of the lads, plus Ryan, were in bed. Usually she’d actually go and check on them, in like an hour, but this time around she was just too tired. She laid down in bed, dressed in her pajamas and sent Lindsay a quick text, telling her to make sure her boys were in bed by three in the morning and dozed off to sleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

Most nights Jack slept with Geoff. It had become a habit for the two of them. They were technically the parents of the crew with at least four kids and a deadly uncle to deal with. But on nights where Geoff was drunk she knew it was best to just let him sleep wherever he ended up. Besides he was also too much of a hassle to move.

In their penthouse there was only four bedrooms. One for Jack and Geoff, one for Ryan and Ray, once for Michael and Gavin and one for Jeremy. Though the rooms themselves were very different. They all had king size beds but beyond that nothing was really similar.

    Jack and Geoff had things pretty simple, she had most of the space in the walk-in closet. Keeping all her dresses and clothes right by Geoff’s clothes and suits. The walls were a nice blue gray with a white crown and they slept on matching marble looking silk sheets. It was luxury that met both their standards and the bathroom was nice and big. Geoff could get upset when someone messed with his stuff, but he knew better than to fuck with Jack’s make-up, even if she didn’t apply it herself.

    Ray and Ryan had a simpler set up. A soft brown color on the walls and a half used closet. They did have simple lives and the room matched them well. Although on the walls they did mount their weapons and knives. There type of decorations and of course some plants as well, Ryan’s personal touch. Although there were other plants in the rest of the house he took care of too. The bed sheets also matching the wall colors and made of silk fabric.

    The room Michael and Gavin shared was a whole other field. The walls a velvet red with black crown and they had two king size beds pushed together. They did technically share the room with their ladies too. Trying to get one of them up in the morning results in waking up four people. Of course the girls did have some morning stuff in the room but kept most of their stuff in their rooms on the eighth floor. The rest was for the guys and one could always find a few pieces of a bomb or a computer around the room. The bed sheets were still red with some gold design, as well as on the walls to. It wouldn’t be the room for Team Nice Dynamite without some gold and that place was never really quiet while they were in it. 

    As for Jeremy, if you thought that room wasn’t purple you’d be so wrong. The ceiling and wall crowns were white but a few pieces of furniture were orange. No one would ever understand that boys sense of style. He kept a mess of clothes all over the place along with a bunch of random pieces of something. He was all over the place but the mess in his room made sense to him. Most nights he’d sleep with Matt and Trevor in his room, or the three would sleep down in either Matt or Trevor’s room on the eighth floor.

The rooms were spread down a hallway, most of the lads on the left and the gents, with Ray on the right. They’re set up worked well and the kitchen was always big enough to hold them all and a few more at once. Though the living room would always have more since that’s where they’d spent time playing video games or planning heists. The roof was something else. Having a nice hot tub and pool above with a bar, tables, and fire pits for those rather cold night. VIP’s weren’t brought up there.

The roof was for the crew only but in the penthouse a small part was closed off at night where special VIP’s could hang out. It had its own bar with the rarest and most expensive booze. The view was still as gorgeous as ever and the place was never really crowded. Getting up there was practically a guarantee of meeting the fakes, although not many strangers to the crew got up there.

It was a good life for them. Money was never an issue. They crew always had food in their belly and a roof over their head, and ice cream, of course. Boredom wasn’t something they knew and everything they could ever need was already in their lovely home. Their own medbay and center of operations was down in the eighth floor. They had a club right under them. Anyone in Los Santos would say that the Fakes were living the life of kings, then again, they were the kings and queens of the city after all.

♥♥♥♥♥

Birthdays have definitely become the favorite thing for anyone in the crew. Everyone got a big birthday party and they were always amazing. The girls were always the one’s to plan except when the party was for them. Whoever the party person was, someone had to keep them out of the house till later. 

It was Gavin’s birthday so it was no problem for Michael to keep his boi occupied throughout the day. Of course Gavin knew what was going on back home, everyone knew they’d get a party and would happily comply with staying out of the house for a few hours.

Of course when it came to Gavin things were a bit complicated. That boy was so full of life and energy, they’d need to have a lot to entertain him, booze included. The first part of the night began with a huge party down in a club venue. Some VIPs and others who could afford and invite would come. That usually lasted for a few hours before the party moved up to the penthouse.

    The penthouse was nicely decorated for celebration as well as the roof. Once the party moved it became strictly for family and friends so on those nights VIP access to the penthouse was shut down and the Fakes were most likely not to be seen at all on the racing floors.

Once it had gotten dark Gavin and Michael returned ready to party. Even if it wasn’t a surprise everyone would still shout ‘surprise’ when the birthday person arrived. A nice toy crown was placed on their head and the party began once they took the first drink of the night.

The dance floor was always crowded and everyone was drinking. Random people at the party would wish Gavin happy birthday and there were of course some girls trying to flirt with him. That ended when Gavin started making out with Meg on the dance floor, then lightly stumbled his way over to do the same with Michael. Of course Lindsay wasn't left out of the lip hugging fest run by Gavin Free.

When they brought out the cake Meg was quick to grab his drink before he dropped it. The cake was a huge three tier and golden color. He started jumping around and soon the room was singing happy birthday to him. He was the guest of honor and cut the cake, it was a nice marble flavor. Everyone around him got a slice and around the time eleven rolled around, the party started around five, the fakes headed up to the penthouse.

♥♥♥♥♥

Now with nothing but familiar faces around the party could get more wild. They were all up on the roof, drinking and talking. Gavin on the other hand was in the pool. He wanted to play some games and dragged Michael in as well. Eventually the girls got in too. Michael creeped up behind Lindsay and picked her up, having her sitting on his shoulders.

“That’s genius boi!”

Gavin did the same with Meg and soon the girls were trying to shove the other into the water. They were all laughing and a few others cheering for a certain side. In the midst of battle Gavin started kissing Michael as the two girls fought. After that it wasn’t long before Meg decided to pushes Gavin’s face under the water. He burst through the surface laughing like a nutter.

Having been in the pool definitely sobered up Gavin but the night was young. He found Jeremy and soon enough Ryan was pouring out fourteen shot glasses. The two lads stood at opposite ends of the table, each with seven shots of bourbon in front of them. Whoever finished first would be the winner. Ryan started the countdown and soon the two boys were off.

Jeremy had the lead but someone made a joke and he laughed, choking on his drink. From there Gavin ended up winning but Michael had the garbage can in hand. As soon as Gavin put the seventh glass down he took the can and threw up, everyone around cheering again. Then of course Gavin was thrown back into the pool along with Michael just for a laugh.

The two boys got out, sitting down by a fire pit and just talking to whoever was there. Burnie brought them some drinks and they caught up. Business kept them busy and sometimes they couldn’t just socialize but he’d always make time for Gavin. For this smaller party he brought the cake, a nice looking chocolate flavored gold gun. He was happy to cut another cake and fed some to Meg.

It was around four in the morning when the party finally ended and things had calmed down. Of course the roof was a mess but that was a problem for another ten hours or so. Jack was putting away some things in the kitchen and then headed into the living room. Geoff and Jeremy were playing Mafia 3 while Ryan watched with a bowl of popcorn and some diet coke.

“Have you guys seen Gavin? He hasn’t opened his present yet.”

Ray came down from the bedroom hall, looking down at his DS with his hood covering his face. 

“Gavin’s in his room. He’s been there for hours. I was playing my game but he was getting loud.”

“What do you mean loud?” Ryan asked. “I saw him go into his room a while ago with Meg...and whip cream…”

“And I saw Michael and Lindsay go in there two.” Jeremy added. “Oh.”

“Yeah...so I’m gonna go out for a bit.” Ray said.

“I’ll come with you, can’t let you go out all alone.”

“I can take care of myself Ryan, but you can come along. Call us when Gavin and the others finish up.” 

“I will.”

Jack watched the two go before heading over to the bedrooms. She knocked on Gavin’s room and waited for a response. There were some hushed whispers and laughter. She heard some noises and then the door was unlocked. Michael opened up, peeking his head out.

“Hey, Mich- what is that?”

The first thing that stood out was that Michael wasn’t wearing clothes, but he wasn’t naked either. Her face went a little red as what had been discussed earlier became very true.

“It’s a gimp suit. Just ’cause it’s Gavin’s birthday doesn’t mean he’s going to top.”

“I see...well, um, when you guys finish up come out so we can open presents.”

“Michael you’re being a huge tease!” Meg yelled from inside.

Michael turned back to yell. “You guys have him tied down! I never said you couldn’t touch him!”

“Technically you did.” Lindsay added.

“Well fucken entertain him for me now!” He turned back to Jack. “Sorry about that, but got it. When we’re finished up we’ll open presents.”

Jack’s face was bright red. “Yeah...just don’t break him.”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be able to walk.” 

Michael smiled before shutting the door. Jack stayed where she was for a bit before heading off to the living room to sit with the others. They asked about what happened but she just said they’d be around later. And by later she meant at five-thirty in the morning. 

The four who had been screwing each other were dressed in pajamas and sitting in the living room. Ray and Ryan were back home and it was finally time for presents. Jack gave her present first, some new gold color fireproof shoes. She knew that being around Michael always brought flames so it was an extra precaution. Ray and Ryan had a bit of a combined gift. A gold gun with Gavin’s initials on it and gold bullets of the same design.

Jeremy got him some new shirts with little golden epaulette style design. Every gift was basically guaranteed to have some gold for the golden boy. Lindsay had some new shades for him and fun little gold contacts he could wear to freak people out. Meg had gotten him some new make-up with some gold nail polish that did contain some actual gold in it. And of course Michael, getting his boi a new leather jacket with ‘Golden Boy’ written on the back.

Gavin was grateful for all the gifts he got. It was never about them but they were great to receive anyway. Yet, he was still missing one. Everyone knew too and turned to Geoff expectantly.

“So, what did you get Gavin?” Meg asked.

“Well, a bank up north is getting a gold transfer in two days time. The gold is being temporarily stored there. After two days it will be moved again.”

Gavin grinned excitedly. “Gold heist?!”

“Gold heist Gavin, happy birthday.” 

Gavin jumped up again in celebration. This was certainly another great birthday for the golden boy and he couldn’t wait to get some gold bars.


	3. Chapter 3

So a small bank in the north side would have at least a hundred and fifty million dollars worth of gold bars in their vault. As the information goes the bank would store the gold for 48 hours at least then it would be moved. There’s no way Los Santos would ever have that much gold in a run down place like the south but it was temporary. 

    The gold was just passing through the city, but with the Fakes around most of the gold wouldn’t leave. The plan was a simple break in at night the morning before the gold was moved, and to at least get out with fifty million. Ever since Geoff heard of the gold he’s been planning and when the time came he shared his plan.

    Ray would be the look-out sniper with Jack, any sort of flying vehicle would draw unwanted attention. While those two watched their backs the five of them would go to the bank. Well four actually, Jeremy would stay in their getaway car. Geoff figured the other four could fill a bag with gold bars with as much as they could carry. He figured something would happen and they’d get as much gold as possible.

    The building was at the end of a block with the entrance being the corner facing out towards the streets. Geoff made that corner north and explained each member’s position for the heist. Jack would be on the roof of the building across the street, northeast from the bank’s entrance. Ray would be in a similar position but in the northwest. They’d be the look outs and armed with sniper rifles.

    The back exit of the bank was on the southwest side of the building, where there was an alleyway. That’s where the getaway vehicle would be. Jeremy would stay outside in the car to keep an eye out and be ready to drive on a short notice. The rest of the crew would be heading inside and breaking into the vault, getting as much gold as they could.

“What about the cops?” Gavin asked.

“I’ll have Trevor work with the others and create a big diversion on the other side of town. And Matt could watch our six and make sure no alarms go off and such. I’m sure we can get as much gold as possible.”

“And why not all of it?”

“The gold is being moved in the morning dumbass.” Michael said. “Besides, plans don’t always work out.”

“True.”

“So are we all clear on the plan?” Geoff asked and everyone nodded. “Then prepare yourselves boys. Tonight, we’re heisting.”

There wasn’t any group ritual but everyone had their own thing to do before a heist. Ryan and Ray would end up on the roof, if the weather was nice, and clean out their weapons. Making sure there was no chance of a jam or misfire.

Jack also did a rather peaceful task. She liked to bathe with candles and old classical music. It was more of a spa treatment before she’d experience inhuman levels of stress. Being the mom of the group put quiet a burden on her shoulders, but everyone loved and cared for her no matter what.

The other lads on the other hand merely passed the time with video games. Usually it was always some first person shooter to get the adrenaline flowing. So there was some sort of benefit in their game play. Ryan even agreed although Ray  would rather clean out his rifle.

Geoff, as much as he wanted to, would not drink. He saved that for afterwards. He filled his time with just relaxing in his room and reading a book. It seemed like the boringest thing anyone in the penthouse did before a heist but no one really questioned him. It was still a strange sight to find Geoff on the couch with a book and coffee.

Then the time came, heist time. Everyone knew the plan so they just needed to gather the equipment. Ray grabbed his motorcycle, making sure she was running on all cylinders and with a full tank. Jeremy and Ryan did some quick checks on the car of choice. It was armored up with seats for the five of them and a place for their haul.

When it was time Geoff informed Matt, who would be running things at home. The group headed out. The five infiltrators in their getaway car, Ray and Jack on the bike following behind. Upon being ten blocks from the bank the two teams split up and Matt got to work.

He hacked into the bank security, setting things up so he can shut it all down at the press of a button. With that done he called the B team. Those guys were in the south ready to cause some trouble and get the cops attention. Once the crew was parking in the alley it was lights out.

Silent alarms went down and security footage began to go on a loop. It took the guards a minute to realize something was wrong but by then it was too late. Michael and Geoff took care of the guards, tied them down and threw them in the janitor’s closet. The bank was theirs but more importantly, the gold was theirs.

Jeremy was outside with the car so the four inside went down to the vault. Ryan was a man of patience who could easily crack the code, but with someone like Matt on the team you just get the code. Geoff pushed open the vault door, gold shining inside. Everyone smiled upon seeing their prize but Gavin was ecstatic.

“Happy birthday Gavin.” Geoff said. 

The boy squealed before running in and jumping on the gold. There was a loud thump followed by a groaned. Geoff was giggling while the other two boys had their heads in their hands.

“It’s gold you fuck, not a bounce house.” Michael said.

The others got to work. They opened up their bags and started filling it with bricks. They all ignored the blond on top and did their work. Eventually he got down and started grabbing some bricks. When they had as much as they could carry they’d head up and to the back alley where Jeremy was.

It was a quick drop of their bag and grabbing another. Each of the four managed to haul up at least two bags before things went south. Jeremy had been listening in on police radio. He kept up with all the business in the south about a bomb but then things changed. Suddenly he was hearing about cops moving up to the north to stop a bank heist.

“Matt, what the fuck?!” Jeremy yelled into his com. “Police are on there way here!”

“What? No that’s not possible, they shouldn’t even-” Matt stared at his screen. “Someone triggered a silent alarm. Someone hacked into the bank!”

“We will talk later, and keep an eye on the cops.” Jeremy grabbed the walkie. “Guys, cops inbound. I’m starting up the car, let's go. Ray, Jack, get ready to fire!”

“Roger.” Jack said. 

“I’m trigger happy, Jeremy.” Ray added. 

Jeremy got into the car, starting it up, and waiting. Geoff was the first one out of the bank, dropping his bag in the back and getting into the passenger seat. Michael came up next, doing the same and then getting in the back. Finally the other two appeared, Ryan was dragging Gavin along who was holding a gold bar.

Ryan took Gavin’s bag and threw him in with Michael. He put the last of the gold in the back of the car and shut the trunk. He got in with the boys and Jeremy pulled out of the alley. Sirens were right on top of them, some patrol cars seeing them exiting the alley.

None got close as the tires were shot out or the driver was killed. Jack and Ray kept to their positions, shooting the cops that came in a two block radius. Of course this kind of action was only temporary cause soon enough the rest of the Fakes were driving off.

Jeremy was a rather wild drive, made him good for getaways. Being chased by the cops isn’t so surprising or new to any of the Fakes, but this time around they were caught off guard. The whole heist had fallen apart way too fast to be normal. 

“Matt I want fucken directions.” Jeremy shouted into the coms.

“What am I? You’re GPS.”

“Yes! You fucked up, and now we’re fucked, so unfuck us!”

“Calm down! Just give me a sec to figure something out.” 

“You have half a second.”

“You are unrealistic. Okay, got something for you, take a right up ahead and head down for five blocks.”

He followed the directions, hitting the gas. Ryan and Michael were cocking their guns, preparing to open fire. Geoff was talking with Ray and Jack who were still giving cover fire. It wasn’t long before they heard sirens near the getaway car. At this point Geoff ordered the snipers to retreat and they’d handle the rest.

Jeremy followed Matt’s directions. Ryan and Michael were shooting out the window at the on coming cops. Gavin was jumping in his seat, loving the action around him. He wanted to help too and opened the sunroof, sticking his head out with his double pistols.

“Jeremy we do need to escape the cops.” Geoff said.

“I am aware, yell at Matt please.”

“Both of you shut it!” Matt yelled over the coms. “Up ahead take a right and you’ll end up on a big road. I’ve hacked into traffic lights, so after the turn, when you get to a stop light make a u-turn, that way I can get regular traffic behind you. Although I suggest you shoot out tires.”

“Got it.” Geoff said.

He turned back and started yelling at the other boys about the plan. They were half listening over the sound of bullets but agreed to the plan. Jeremy followed with Matt’s direction. He saw how traffic was all but stopped and he needed to weave around. This is why he loved Matt, he always knew how to do his job and have fun.

Jeremy stepped on the gas and then hit the brakes, swerving the car over to the other lane. The boys on his side shot at the cop cars now on the opposite of the road. The lights behind the car turned green and traffic got behind them. Ryan and Gavin were now going nuts firing at the cop cars. At this point they seemed to be home free.

“I know what you’re thinking.” Matt said. “You’re not in the clear yet. You’ve caused too much noise so I got an extraction plan.”

“Tell me all about it.” Jeremy said.

“Since the others were out in the city I had them get one of our trucks.”

“Why a truck?”

“So we can pull a fast five on the cops. After another five blocks there will be a wide overpass. Get to that bridge, the others are in position, so the truck with open doors and Mica in the crate is your target.”

“Got it. Now this is more like an action movie.”

“Then make it work like movie magic.” Geoff added.

He followed what Matt said, speeding up a bit to get away from the cops. When he made a turn he saw the overpass and the truck off to the side. As he got closer he saw Mica in the crate, waving around two red light sabers. The truck began moving as they approached and the ramp was put down.

It was a smooth slide into the crate and the doors slamming shut behind them. The only light in the crate came from Mica’s light sabers. The trunk was moving and sirens approached but soon faded away. Everyone cheered and celebrated another successful highest. At some point Gavin had jumped into the back, sitting around with the gold bricks.

“Hell of a birthday present or what Gavin?”

“Awesome present Geoff! Just awesome!”

♥♥♥♥♥

Twenty minutes later everyone was back at the penthouse. Money had been collected and the Fakes were up in the living room celebrating. Geoff planned to join them and brief them but he needed to speak with Matt. He found the hacker boy in the computer lab on the eighth floor.

“So, care to explain what happened today?”

“I can try my best.” Matt said. “I had everything well but there seems to have been some other hacker. They weren’t hacking us but the bank too. From what I gathered they were trying to wire money but fucked up so bad they triggered a real alarm in the bank. I’ve been tracing back the hack but I’ve come up empty for now.”

“Well keep trying, and I want a name. Someone has to pay for ruining today’s fun.”

“Got it boss.”

“And by the way.” Geoff handed him a paper. “Here’s you and your teams cut for the heist. See you later.”

With that business finished Geoff headed up to the penthouse. He found the others sitting around the TV watching the report of the heist and drinking. He grabbed the remote and muted the screen, then all eyes were on him.

“Alright, I was good at math back in sixth grade so let’s see. We got 91.5 million today.” They all cheered. “So, 10 mil goes to the B Team.”

“Why?” Michael asked.

“They helped in case you forgot our daring escape, so they get a cut. Another 10 mil goes to the Fakes account, and the rest of us get 10 mil each, except for Gavin. The birthday boy here gets 11 mil. Talk to Trevor about what you wanna do with your money, till then, let’s celebrate.” 

The rest of the night was spent in celebration. Drinks were passed all around, and Gavin busted out some karaoke. They all took turns singing and drinking, the B Team joining in as well. No one really went to sleep, just passed out somewhere throughout the house.

    By eleven in the morning Jack was up, coffee in one hand and making bloody marys with the other. She had gone around the house to do a headcount to make sure everyone was present. Thankfully she found them all and none of them were in weird places. One time she ended up finding Ray in the vents, and all cause she called his phone.

    The first one up was Geoff who groggily made his way to the kitchen. By now the Fakes knew Jack didn’t drink much and always made them bloody marys. He sat down at the counter, still half asleep, and Jack slid him his drink.

“First one of the day.”

“Thanks Jack.” He took a sip. “I think maybe I should stop drinking…”

“You sure, it’s gonna be hard, especially with the fact that you run a club.”

“I’ll give it a shot at least.”

Jack leaned against the counter. “Any reason as to why you wanna sober up?”

“Maybe I wanna go a lifetime sober, maybe as the leader I should have a clear head. And also, I feel like...somethings gonna happen.”

“Alright, valid reasons but that last one, you’re not psyche Geoff. Just probably still hungover, drink, you’ll feel better.”

“Yeah, thanks Jack, don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“No problem boss.”

She smiled and prepared the rest of the drinks, then moving up to clean up duty. Geoff helped out when he didn’t feel so sick anymore. From there, slowly, one by one the rest of the crew woke up and grabbed their morning drinks. It was gonna be a long day, they still had work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the story. It's been nice and fun but next chapter, things are gonna get...bad. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the time days went by real slow. Perhaps being immortal changed their perspective, but with a life like that Gavin was constantly bored. He had spent the morning asleep and woke up half past noon. He made himself some pancakes and ate on the roof.

Most of the other crew members tended to sleep for like half the day, mainly Ray. That boy could sleep a day away. Although he tended to be more active at night. That day when Gavin had gone out street racing he was on the VIP track with Ryan. One could say he was socializing but that was more of Ryan’s thing.

Ray sat on the hood of his brown Sultan, playing his DS. The car was surrounded by people, some dressed in suits others in normal clothes. Ryan was talking with a few but Ray could care less. The only reason he was there was because Ryan insisted he get out more. This wasn’t getting out but it was to Ryan.

If he could he would be in the car but being out on the hood was good enough. Some people tried to talk to him but he waved them off or straight up ignored them. He probably looked like a weirdo. He wasn’t talking or appreciating cars, he was just sitting on one and playing on a pink DS.

While he was playing he suddenly heard a commotion, he looked over to see some girl yelling at a guy. He rolled his eyes and got off the hood, walking over to the commotion while playing his game.

“What seems to be the problem?” Ray asked, not eve looking up.

“None of your business.” The man said.

“He’s getting handsy, the jackass.”

“Shut up bitch.”

“Easy now people.”

“Who do you-”

    Ray put a finger up real quick, focusing on the game. When he beat the level he threw a fist up in triumph then closed the DS, putting it and his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie.

“Why am I here again?”

“You’re trying to pick a fight.”

“Oh yeah, you being a jackass. I don’t like you for reasons previously said, so let's this take this fight to the track.”

“What?”

“You me, let’s race.”

“For what?”

“Well, you seem like you got money, but not that much. Guess you’re not a regular so how about this. We race, you win, I get you a permanent VIP pass so you can hang here all the time.”

“You can do that?” He scoffs. “But what if you win?”

“You get the fuck out of this club and never come back you dickfuck.”

“Nice vocabulary.”

“Thanks got it from my college degree, so we gonna race or what?”

“Well you want me to bring my car or-”

“Nah, we have race cars for a reason, and ask anyone around, those cars ain’t junk. See you on the track in five.”

Ryan had been off having a conversation with others when he heard the ruckus. He walked over to hear the end of the conversation between Ray and someone else.  A race was on. Two cars were brought to the start of the track and Ryan went over to Ray.

“What are you doing?”

“Racing, what does it look like?”

“Okay, how about why?”

“He’s an ass.”

“And what’s on the line?”

“If I win he fucks off front his place.”

“And if he wins?”

“He gets a permanent VIP pass.”

“Does he even know who the fuck you are?”

“Nope.”

Ray got into the car, reaching into the glove compartment for a little case with a DS game card. He popped it into his DS and started it up. Thing is, Ray doesn’t have a license, and yet he does drive, just not like normal people. 

Trevor knowing this and knowing how good at video games Ray was combined the two. All cars had the manual control option, which was basically a game mode designed so Ray could drive a car via his DS or any other controller. When driving a car in game mode, the inner windshield showed all the car stats like an actual game screen.

    The game mode also allowed the cars to be driven without anyone being in the car. It was good for pick up or drop offs. In game mode the wheel still moved and the pedals still worked so in a emergency if someone needed manual control of the car they could take it.

    The whole design and idea was honestly just made to let Ray drive in case he ever needed to, and since it was basically a game for him he had mastered it. No one else outside the gang knew their cars could do that, even if they did they don’t have the security codes to remotely access the cars. It was their own secret project which was beneficial.

“You could say remotely driving this car is cheating, you’ve also practiced on this track before.”

“Practiced, past tense, so you know the other guy doesn’t stand a chance. I recommend you have security ready at the finish line.”

Ryan smirked. “Just don’t fuck up the car, Trevor’s still fixing Gavin’s from his street racing. He doesn’t need more work.”

“Got it. Anything else?”

“Yeah, one more thing.” Ryan leaned in and kissed Ray. “Good luck.”

“Don’t need it.”

Ray rolled up his window, all the glass tinted on the car, and started up the engine. He reclined his chair back, getting comfortable for his little moment of fun. Some people were such idiots. Ray won without hesitation or mercy, and just like he asked, security was waiting at the finish line to detain the man.

“That was honestly easier than I expected.”

“You bastard!”

“What, dude we had a deal.”

“Like you could actually deliver if I won. I’ll find out where you live, so watch out.”

“I live up in the penthouse, so good luck with that. Now get this guy out of my sight.”

The man’s eyes went wide as he was dragged away. The drama being over the people went back to mingling amongst themselves, some making an attempt to talk with Ray, all in vain. He didn’t stick around for long after the race, going up to the penthouse and disappearing to his room. Bless the sound proof walls that surround the VIP lounge in the penthouse.

♥♥♥♥♥

As Gavin had his pancakes on the roof he was soon joined by Ray. He quickly nicked a pancake and shoved it it in his mouth, drinking some syrup to top it all off.

“There are other ways to eat pancakes.”

“Too slow.”

“Well, are you hungry? I can make more.”

“Nah I’m full.”

“On sugar I’m sure.”

“Alright, talk.”

“What?”

“You were up here eating pancakes alone, so what’s up?”

“I’m just bored Ray. Why did you come up here?”

“Wanted to do some target practice.”

“Oh can I tag along.”

“You’re already up here.”

“Well yeah but maybe we can go to a shooting range in town? I wanna see how you can do with a random gun.”

“Still good, but fine. I could use the practice and you can cure your boredom.”

“Yes.”

The two headed out into the city. It was a nice sunny day, but either knew that it would end badly. Hours after the boys left Geoff was called down to base. He was hoping for some good news but that’s not what he got.

“Why’d you call me down here Matt?”

“Well...um…”

“Just spit it out.”

“A few minutes ago I got an encrypted message and well...just watch.”

Matt pulled up the video on the main screen, it showed a black silhouette speaking with a deep voice.

_ “Mr. Ramsey, you do not know who I am, but I know who you are. I know why your gang remains on top in this city. You are immortal. Now don’t pretend to deny it. I have kept a close eye on you and your gang, hence how I sent this message to you.”  _ The screen changed to camera footage of Ray and Gavin chained to a wall covered in cuts and bruises.  _ “I have recently acquired some of your friends and have given them my warmest welcome. I’ll be in touch Mr. Ramsey.” _

The screen went black and the video ended. Geoff stared at the screen for a while, the entire place silent.

“That’s it? No ransom or demand?”

“I’m afraid not, this is all the video contains, a message.”

“So some asshole just felt like letting me know that they have two of my boys! Find out where the message is from!”

“I’m trying Geoff! But backtracking is not easy, I get multiple pings and I have no idea if any of them are legit.”

Geoff sighed. “Right, if someone kidnapped Ray and Gavin they must not be some amateurs that got lucky. Even if they were amateurs they’d demand something of us for them.”

“What about, Ryan and Michael? Should I-”

“No, no don’t tell them yet. I don’t need a shadow on my hands right now. Matt I need you to find them, find them before those two figure out they’re gone.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Good, now I need to go call Meg and Lindsay, I think they can run a good distraction for the time being.”


	5. Chapter 5

All of a sudden Ryan and Michael found themselves playing mini golf with Meg and Lindsay. It had been a rather sudden request from them but they didn’t say no. It was rather fun to hang out together, it had been a while. 

    In the end Michael won, Ryan having gone of the rails and trying to fuck everyone around him by bipping. It was a nightmare, so when the game was over everyone besides Ryan was relieved. Although everyone was smiling as they left Ryan and Michael decided to ask about the elephant in the room.

“Out with it.” Michael said. “What’s going on?”

“What are you talking about?” Lindsay asked.

“You two suddenly want to go mini golfing?”

“And what about it?” Meg said.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked. “Does it have something to do with Ray? Cause he hasn’t called me today yet.”

“He calls you everyday?”

“Yeah, like at two, just so I know he’s okay. It’s almost five now.”

“Oh wow, how did we not know that.” Lindsay said. “Alright, fine, Ray and Gavin have gone missing.”

“Lindsay!” Meg said.

“They what!” Michael yelled. “What the fuck are we doing here!”

“How long have they been gone?” Ryan asked.

“Hours now, they went out to a shooting range and then we got a message telling us they had been kidnapped.”

“For fucks sake! Let’s go Ryan, we need to find them now!”

“No, you guys its a bad idea!”

Two shots went off and the boys fell to the ground. They both began to bleed from the head. Meg looked back at Lindsay who had her gun out.

“Why!”

“I’m sorry, I panicked and Geoff said we shouldn’t let them go off on their own.”

Meg sighed. “I know…  let’s just get them home.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“You shot them!”

When the girls got back Geoff was waiting for them. Once they explained what happened he yelled. He wanted them to keep them busy, but shooting them wasn’t part of the plan. Lindsay apologized, also seeming frantic over what happened.

“At least they’re home and know the truth.” Meg said. “We should be able to keep them safe.”

“I know.” Geoff plopped down into a chair. “I can’t deal with two of my boys missing and a shadow.”

“None of us can.” Meg sat down. “Any leads?”

“Nothing yet I’m afraid. I don’t know who the fuck took them.”

Lindsay went over to the computers. Matt was going through the video, frame by frame. Her eyes then went over to the cameras looking into the cells Ryan and Michael were in. Caleb had removed the bullets and cleaned up the wounds. They’d wake up groggy but fine.

“So who’s more of a concern right now? Mogar or the Vagabond.”

“I think Mogar, but I’m not sure. Where the fuck is Alfredo right now anyway?” Geoff asked.

“He went out with Trevor.” Matt added. “He’ll be back in like an hour or so.”

“Good. I’m gonna need him to look over both of them when he gets back.”

“Oh, well seems like they’re waking up.” Lindsay said. “This is going to be fun.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Michael’s eyes snapped open. He was out of bed in an instant and banging on the door. Sure he was pissed about being shot, but more pissed about being lied to. He understood why, but that didn’t make it better.

Ryan sighed when he awoke. He rolled over and closed his eyes. He wasn’t happy about being shot, he hated the sudden darkness it came with. Still, at least he knew how badly Geoff was worried to have them both locked up. He could hear Michael yelling next door.

“So we’re going to sit this one out.”

Ryan groaned and put the pillow over his head.

“Ignoring me? When does that ever work.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I rather not. So tell me, are we gonna sit this out?”

“And what if I say yes? We gonna fight?”

“Depends on you.”

Ryan sat up to see himself leaning against the opposite wall, it wasn’t really him, but his shadow, Vagabond.

“I hate you.”

“And yet here I am.”

“It’s been less than 24 hours, I’m sure we’ll find them.”

“Kidnapping any of us is impressive as it is. We don’t have time to sit around! What if they kill one of them and find out the truth? That always means torture.”

“Ray and Gavin can handle that.”

“Are you so sure about that? Doubt Michael would be yelling if he truly believed you.”

“Michael’s a hot head, he always gets like this when Gavin goes missing.”

“Is it him, or the dog?”

“Michael does well with keeping Mogar on a leash, so calm the fuck down. I wish you were more of a dog.”

“Sorry, but I’m your shadow, means I’m like you.”

“Oh fuck off.”

Ryan threw his pillow at the Vagabond but it did nothing, just went though him. After all, the Vagabond was just in his head. Everyone’s shadow was always in their head until they took over. Ryan glanced at the camera in the room, whoever was watching was probably laughing at seeing him throw a pillow at the wall.

He groaned and laid back down. He took a few deep breaths and decided to relax. He would be fine, and Vagabond was just an annoyance. Although he did wish Michael would stop shouting so he could get some peace and quiet.

“Lay back all you want, we both know how this is going to end.”

“And how’s that?”

“If the boys aren’t found in like… the next 12 hours, the dog wins. Michael may be strong, but when Mogar is upset, he always beats him.”

“Just fuck off, please.”

It went quiet and Ryan looked over to see that the Vagabond was gone. He smiled and closed his eyes. Since he was calm, he’d be let out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this says its the second part of the Fakes series but this is really the beginning. This story introduces you all into my Fake AH Crew Universe, they're immortal of course, but with my own twist you'll see later, their shadows. This story gives you background on the first part of this series, the little Mavin therapy session from before, but we'll get to that later. I hope you all like this and stick with me. I update the tags as they story progresses so keep an eye on that. This is my version of the Fake AH Crew, that's pretty much a mix of Fast and Furious with them owning a club, but I hope you all enjoy and want to see more, thanks for reading!


End file.
